Naruto (The Universe)
For detailed information about the series, see the Naruto Wiki |-|Part I= |-|Part II/Shippuden= |-|New Era/Boruto= Summary The plot tells the story of Naruto Uzumaki, an adolescent ninja who constantly searches for recognition and dreams to become the Hokage, a title bestowed on the village's chief and generally respected as the most powerful shinobi in the community. Naruto is assigned alongside Sasuke Uchiha, whom he often competes against, and Sakura Haruno, whom he has a crush on, to form a three-person team named Team 7 under an experienced and severe sensei, the elite ninja Kakashi Hatake. Like all the ninja teams from every village, Team 7 is charged with completing missions requested by villagers, such as doing chores or being bodyguards. Naruto and his friends in their adventures face powerful enemies like Orochimaru, Pain, Obito, Madara, and Kaguya. After the manga ended, the series received various additional canon material, including the movies "The Last," and "Boruto." Note: We consider the Boruto manga canon since Masashi Kishimoto supervises its script. In that case, the Boruto anime is a secondary source of information and only takes precedence when dealing with filler characters. An exception would be the first arc, which had heavy involvement from Kishimoto and is considered usable. Power of the Verse Like the rest of the Holy Shounen Trinity, Naruto started relatively modestly powerful, with the early series boasting of at best Town level destructive feats and High Hypersonic speeds. However, as the series progressed, new and compelling characters were introduced as well as legendary creatures such as the Biju. The verse then started getting impressive destructive and speed feats as well as a good collection of hax abilities. As of the end of series, the verse boasts of high tiers such as Kage level Shinobi and Biju who range from City level all the way up to Small Country level, top tiers who range from Country level to Multi-Continent level, and god tiers who are Multi-Continent to Moon level that peak at Planet level physically and up to Large Star level with Certain Jutsu. The verse is quite fast, with even low and mid-tiers boasting of Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ speeds while the top and god tiers are on the higher ends of Relativistic+. The verse also has a good collection of hax abilities, as noted previously. These include power mimicry, power absorption, poison manipulation, manipulation of all of the victim's five senses, some impressive spatial manipulation, attacks which affect a target down to the cellular level and affect the nervous system directly, matter manipulation (including destruction of a target down to the molecular or atomic level), and many more. Calculations |-|Attack Potency and Durability= ---- Tier 8: *'Academy Sarada's Striking Strength 1.08 Tons (Building level)' *'Zaku Creates a Crater 16.57 Tons (City Block level)' *'Sasuke's Fireball Jutsu 18.58 tons (City Block level)' *'Sarada's Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu Attack Potency 18.80 tons (City Block level)' *'Ryouki's Ice Release: Destroyed the roof of a train with his ice 29.01 tons (City Block level)' *'Kid Sasuke Intercepted And Killed A Bear 43 tons (City Block level)' *'Yamato Creates a Cliff 69.2 Tons (City Block level+)' *'KN0 Naruto's Attack Potency 417 tons (Multi-City Block level)' *'Ittan's Earth Release 427.01 tons (Multi-City Block level)' *'Kawaki Makes A Crater 572.63 Tons (Multi City Block level+)' ---- Tier 7: *'Part 1 Gaara's Sand Coffin Attack Potency 1.50 kilotons (Small Town level)' *'Might Guy's Morning Peacock Attack Potency 2.1 to 4.7 Kilotons (Small Town level to Small Town level+)' *' Jirobo's Shogekishou 5.14 Kilotons (Small Town level+)' *'Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Attack Potency 5.2 Kilotons (Small Town level+)' *'Kawaki Makes Another Crater 19.08 kilotons (Town level)' *'Kitsuchis's Earth Release Attack Potency 43.02 kilotons (Town level)' *'Ōnoki's Dust Release 46.03 Kilotons (Town level)' *'Gaara's Sand Tsunami 46.62 Kilotons (Town level)' *'Gaara's Sand durability and Deidara's C3 Attack Potency 135.87 kilotons (Large Town level)' *'Konan's Paper Person of God Technique Attack Potency 717.01 kilotons (Large Town level+) to 3 gigatons (Large Mountain level+)' *'Nagatos Ninja Art: Rain Tiger at Will 2.22 Megatons (Small City level)' *'Jiraiya's Chou Oodama Rasengan 18.40 Megatons (City level)' *'4 Tails Naruto's Attack Potency 61.16 Megatons (City level+)' *'Gaara protects his village 305.49 Megatons (Mountain level)' *'Rock Lee destroyes a meteor 500 Megatons (Mountain level)' *'Sasuke's Kirin Attack Potency 600 megatons (Mountain level+)' ---- Tier 6: *'Nagato's Chibaku Tensei 15.255 Gigatons (Island level)' *'Tengai Shinsei Earthquake AP 817.87 Gigatons (Large Island level+)' *'Tailed Beast's Tailed Beast Ball Attack Potency 843.79 Gigatons (Large Island level+)' *'Deidara C0 Recalculation 2.76 Teratons (Small Country level)' *'Kurama and Gyūki Tailed Beast Ball Attack Potency 3.35 Teratonnes (Small Country level)' *'100% Kurama's Casual Tailed Beast Ball Attack Potency 3.768 Teratons (Small Country level)' *'Juubi's Bijudama 5.14 Petatons (Multi-Continent level)' *'Imperfect State Juubi's Tenpenchii Attack Potency 10 Petatons (Multi-Continent level)' *'Obito Creates the Shinju 673.38 Petatons (Multi-Continent level)' ---- Tier 5: *'Toneri Moving the Moon 199.25 Exatons (Moon level)' *'Toneri cutting the moon in half 281.35 Exatons (Moon level+)' *'Naruto and Sasuke Create a Moon 1.89 Zettatons (Small Planet level)' *'Hagoromo and Hamura create a Moon 400 Zettatons (Planet level) |-|Speed= *'Naruto blitzes thugs Mach 1.19 (Supersonic)' *'Curse Mark Sasuke dodges supersonic blasts Mach 2.098 (Supersonic)' *'Temari deflects sound waves Mach 24.654 (Hypersonic+)' *'Gaara's automatic sand defense Mach 29.15452 (High Hypersonic)' *'Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Speed Mach 1914.72 (Massively Hypersonic+)' *'Kakashi's Speed Mach 2225.0900 (Massively Hypersonic+)' *'Pain's Speed Mach 2606.7714 (Massively Hypersonic+)' *'Sasuke's Kirin Speed Mach 2915.4519 (Massively Hypersonic+)' *'Speed Of Some Meteors Mach 5060.93294 (Massively Hypersonic+)' *'Shino Dodges Lightning Mach 6794.72 (Massively Hypersonic+)' *'Sasuke Dodges Lariat Mach 356420.12 (Relativistic)' *'Madara reacts to light Mach 410321.27 (Relativistic)' |-|Lifting Strength= *'Rock Lee's Ankle Weights 6518.34 Kg (Class 10)' *'Choji's Mass 1.2235e+10 kg (Class G)' |-|Distance= *'Distance Between Konoha and Suna 3,476.16 kilometers''' Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: Opponents * Crimson_Ōkami * HybridSaiyan * SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 * Itsuki_"Ikki"_Minami * Handsome_Protagonist * SpiralMaster * Reppuzan * Megamangohan * Konaguna * LordGriffin1000 * The Foolish Omniscient Guy * Alien Dual Blaster Neutral: * Callsign Castle * NovaReaper * MarvelFanatic119 * Faisal Shourov * Quincy King * Elvis Adika * Quincy Emperor * DeezNuts1102 * Celestial Pegasus * Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff * Skodwarde The Almighty * Mr. Bambu * Lilmo33 * CalebTB12 * Smashtwig * GojiBoyForever Characters 'Konohagakure' |-|Team Kakashi= Naruto_Six_Paths_Sage_Mode_2098uiyughiuo0i9-.png|'Naruto Uzumaki'|link=Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke_uchiha_sharingan_rinnegan_by_xuzumaki-d8mbdo1po0-989uyiiuoi.png|'Sasuke Uchiha'|link=Sasuke Uchiha The_last_naruto_sakura_haruno_render_by_xuzumaki_d8lilniklbjhknmok.png|'Sakura Haruno'|link=Sakura Haruno The_last_naruto_Kaka0-908u9yiu.png|'Kakashi Hatake'|link=Kakashi Hatake Sai_-_Allied_Shinobi_Forces-0980u9yihkjlk;l..png|'Sai Yamanaka'|link=Sai Yamanaka YamatoNewEraRenderpo0-908u9yhijoip.png|'Yamato'|link=Yamato |-|Team Konohamaru= Konohamaru_sarutobiw4rfves.png|'Konohamaru Sarutobi'|link=Konohamaru Sarutobi Boruto_image_on_Verses_page32fecd3dc.png|'Boruto Uzumaki'|link=Boruto Uzumaki Sarada_image_verses_paget3er.png|'Sarada Uchiha'|link=Sarada Uchiha Mitsuki_image_on_verses_pagerf2r24f.png|'Mitsuki'|link=Mitsuki |-|Team Kurenai= Kurenai_naruto_image2345ertfd.png|'Kurenai Yuhi'|link=Kurenai Yuhi Hinataopkjhgty678.png|'Hinata Hyuuga'|link=Hinata Hyuuga Shino_aburamekjhgfrt6y7u8i.png|'Shino Aburame'|link=Shino Aburame KibaAkamaru_in_Naruto_Shippuden0-98765rtfyguh.png|'Kiba Inuzuka'|link=Kiba Inuzuka |-|Team Asuma= Asuma_Sarutobipoiouiyhujkj.png|'Asuma Sarutobi'|link=Asuma Sarutobi Shikamaru_naruto23r43fefsdewq3er.png|'Shikamaru Nara'|link=Shikamaru Nara Ino_yamanakar433decr5342.png|'Ino Yamanaka'|link=Ino Yamanaka Choji part32r43few3r2.png|'Choji Akimichi'|link=Choji Akimichi |-|Team Guy= Might_guy_render234erdw34.png|'Might Guy'|link=Might Guy Neji_hyuga_rende34rewq3243ref.png|'Neji Hyuuga'|link=Neji Hyuuga Tenten_shippuden45534rtfd34ewdfegee.png|'Tenten'|link=Tenten Rock_lee_render2343refdw.png|'Rock Lee'|link=Rock Lee |-|Hokages= Hashirama_Senju23ew23edw.png|'Hashirama Senju'|link=Hashirama Senju Tobirama_Senju-0234erwd2.png|'Tobirama Senju'|link=Tobirama Senju Hiruzen_9iujefs.png|'Hiruzen Sarutobi'|link=Hiruzen Sarutobi Minato_234edws.png|'Minato Namikaze'|link=Minato Namikaze Tsunade_hokege_5232e4rwd2.png|'Tsunade'|link=Tsunade Kakashi_hokage_first_5723e4r3fwd23e.png|'Kakashi Hatake'|link=Kakashi Hatake Naruto_epilogue_32ewq1e3.png|'Naruto Uzumaki'|link=Naruto Uzumaki (Adult) |-|Other Shinobi= Danzo34erdqw.png|'Danzō Shimura'|link=Danzō Shimura Jiraiya23ewdsq.png|'Jiraiya'|link=Jiraiya Hizashi_base_234rffdsd.png|'Hizashi Hyuuga'|link=Hizashi Hyuuga Kushinarender_234refdw.png|'Kushina Uzumaki'|link=Kushina Uzumaki Dan_kato_base_45632ewdsqw3243e.png|'Dan Katō'|link=Dan Kato Dd1mifg-add438e1-a348-46cc-9937-39b3f8ad2d81_a34rfdsfg.png|'Might Duy'|link=Might Duy Hayate_Gekko-jhy7u.png|'Hayate Gekko'|link=Hayate Gekko Genma_Shiranui_-_Naruto2343refd.png|'Genma Shiranui'|link=Genma Shiranui Anko_naruto_-_image134refw2.png|'Anko Mitarashi'|link=Anko Mitarashi Iwabe_Yuino2343refwer.png|'Iwabe Yuino'|link=Iwabe Yuino Kawaki_Render_3wregdfwf.png|'Kawaki'|link=Kawaki Sumire_boruto_image2343refw424rw.png|'Sumire Kakei'|link=Sumire Kakei Metal_Lee_of_konoha_114343rgefvwret.png|'Metal Lee'|link=Metal Lee Boruto_ The Next Generation23ewdcq2.png|'Shikadai Nara'|link=Shikadai Nara |-|Uchiha= Madara_uchiha_54654_base9087yuh.png|'Madara Uchiha'|link=Madara Uchiha Sasuke_boruto_adult_2kjugjbnk.png|'Sasuke Uchiha'|link=Sasuke Uchiha (Adult) anbu_itachi_render__naruto_online__by_maxiuchiha22_dd2ao39.png|'Itachi Uchiha'|link=Itachi Uchiha Naruto_Shisui-Fulljkuyugjbn.png|'Shisui Uchiha'|link=Shisui Uchiha Obito_kidoiuiyhk.png|'Obito Uchiha'|link=Obito Uchiha 'Sunagakure' |-|Kazekage= 4th_kazekage_narutohgfrtyuhjew.png|'Rasa'|link=Rasa Gaara_render_by213e4rwd23.png|'Gaara'|link=Gaara |-|Shinobi= Kankuro_fd142343r5fw3erfg.png|'Kankuro'|link=Kankuro Temari_render_by_xuzumaki-d49bjux32rf3wvceq3f4rws.png|'Temari'|link=Temari Img_card_0012332f4rvweqdfr.png|'Baki'|link=Baki Shinki_boruto13f2rg3vfeweq.png|'Shinki'|link=Shinki 'Kumogakure' |-|Raikage= ThirdRaikageRender2ewwqde3frv3we.png|'A (Third Raikage)'|link=A (Third Raikage) 8a91725f2ea992b70db1b930229756ff.jpg23fewqd1f2rv3wed.png|'A (Fourth Raikage)'|link=A (Fourth Raikage) Darui_raikage53f2req3erf4r3vew.png|'Darui'|link=Darui |-|Shinobi= Bee_Fullerf2eqe23frwc.png|'Killer B'|link=Killer B PicsArt_09-16-10.46.233f4rv3w32rf4rwd.png|'Yugito Nii'|link=Yugito Nii Kinkakuedonarutokumo5456dewqe3feqe.png|'Kinkaku'|link=Kinkaku Ginkakuenarutokumo5546324frcweqddfc.png|'Ginkaku'|link=Ginkaku Samui_full_bodyfvrwefrv3efwd.png|'Samui'|link=Samui Cee_render_by_andrehatake-d5ri92ifrvweq3rfrv.png|'Cee'|link=Cee 'Iwagakure' |-|Tsuchikage= Muu_tsuchikage_098uyhjkl.png|'Muu'|link=Muu Onoki_-_Naruto_987uytghjk.png|'Onoki'|link=Onoki |-|Shinobi= Roshi_render_987yhjkl,.png|'Roshi'|link=Roshi Kitsuchi_naruto_imageso8yhkjlk.png|'Kitsuchi'|link=Kitsuchi Ittan_by_fadbaek-d712aail;oiuyugjbmn,m.png|'Ittan'|link=Ittan Kakko_naruto_1_987yhjk234erws.png|'Kakkō'|link=Kakkō 'Kirigakure' |-|Mizukage= Mei_09876tuyhij.png|'Mei Terumi'|link=Mei Terumi |-|Shinobi= Ao_oiuhnm.png|'Ao'|link=Ao (Naruto) Shizuma_98uinlm.png|'Shizuma Hoshigaki'|link=Shizuma Hoshigaki Buntan_098u7yihjk.png|'Buntan Kurosuki'|link=Buntan Kurosuki 'Otogakure' |-|Experiments/Shinobi= Orochimaru_98gbnku.png|'Orochimaru'|link=Orochimaru Kabuto_appearanceio897yi8utgjh.png|'Kabuto Yakushi'|link=Kabuto Yakushi 987yutgjh.png|'Karin Uzumaki'|link=Karin Uzumaki Suigetsu_98iuyjhsdsfd.png|'Suigetsu Hōzuki'|link=Suigetsu Hōzuki Jugo_base_formo908uy8iughbjn.png|'Jūgo'|link=Jūgo Zaku_AbumiIpiouiygjhk.png|'Zaku Abumi'|link=Zaku Abumi Dosu KinutaIUHjN.png|'Dosu Kinuta'|link=Dosu Kinuta Shin_Uchiha_908yuhjn.png|'Shin Uchiha'|link=Shin Uchiha |-|Sound Four= Kimimaro_full_98yuhjn.png|'Kimimaro'|link=Kimimaro Jirobo_iouhjnm,.png|'Jirobo'|link=Jirobo PicsArt_03-16-10.12.23_oiuoyhjbmn.png|'Kidomaru'|link=Kidomaru Sakon_and_ukonop9089uiyhjk.png|'Sakon'|link=Sakon Tayuya_pooiuyhjknm.png|'Tayuya'|link=Tayuya 'Amegakure' |-|Shinobi= Hanzo_render_by_kiouyhj.png|'Hanzō'|link=Hanzō 'Land Of Iron' |-|Samurai= Storm_3_mifune_renderoiuhyhj.png|'Mifune'|link=Mifune (Naruto) 'Outlaws' |-|Akatsuki= Tobi_Render_iuyhgbjnm.png|'Tobi'|link=Obito Uchiha Pain-naruto-akatsuki_o8i7uytfgvhbnm.png|'Pain'|link=Nagato (Pain) Konan_akatsuki.PNG_ouiytghjbhmn.png|'Konan'|link=Konan Itachi_naruto_akatsukip98uiyutgfhvb.png|'Itachi Uchiha'|link=Itachi Uchiha Kisame_Hoshigaki_full_9897uytghj.png|'Kisame Hoshigaki'|link=Kisame Hoshigaki Deidara-9087yutghjbk.png|'Deidara'|link=Deidara Sasori_oiuyjhgbnm.png|'Sasori'|link=Sasori Kakuzu_oiuytghbjhnj.png|'Kakuzu'|link=Kakuzu Hidan_full_-09876utgjh.png|'Hidan'|link=Hidan zetsu_render_by_viniciuscorreia11_d5om2bj.png|'Black Zetsu'|link=Black Zetsu |-|Missing-Nin= Zabuza_momochishinobi_uyghfvbnm.png|'Zabuza Momochi'|link=Zabuza Momochi Haku_iuyghjk.png|'Haku'|link=Haku Ryouki_Boruto_image_profile_jkhjbmn.png|'Ryougi'|link=Ryougi Shojoji_poiou.png|'Shojoji'|link=Shojoji 'Bijū and Jinchūriki' |-|Bijū= Shukaku_naruto_3pife.png|'Shukaku'|link=Shukaku (Ichibi) Matatabi_two-tails_by_masonengineoijkhnm.png|'Matatabi'|link=Matatabi (Nibi) isobu__three_tails__by_masonengine_34r3efdwq.png|'Isobu'|link=Isobu (Sanbi) Son_go10_zps5diouhujnkm.png|'Son Goku'|link=Rōshi (Naruto) Naruto_kokuo_6_tailed_ljkhbm.png|'Kokuo'|link=Kokuo (Gobi) Saiken_hjgvnbm,.png|'Saiken'|link=Saiken (Rokubi) Chomei-Shichibi_iuihgjhvbjmnj.png|'Chomei'|link=Fū hachibi_render__nxb_ninja_voltage__by_maxiuchiha22_dd42h9q.png|'Gyūki'|link=Killer B 71647861-37C2-4660-916D-D1ADE3024770.png|'Kurama'|link=Kurama (Kyūbi) TenTails_jhjghvbjx.png|'Jūbi'|link=Shinju (Jūbi) |-|Jinchūriki= GaaraGhtjty675.png|'Gaara'|link=Gaara Yugito_nii_ijhbvguy8.png|'Yugito Nii'|link=Yugito Nii Roshi_render_iouhjgbnm.png|'Roshi'|link=Rōshi (Naruto) Fu_iuhyjnkm.png|'Fū'|link=Fū Bee_Full_hjgbnm.png|'Killer B'|link=Killer B Uzumaki_naruto_part1_iuyghfvhbjhk.png|'Naruto Uzumaki'|link=Naruto Uzumaki (Part I) Jubito_iouhjgb.png|'Obito Uchiha'|link=Obito Uchiha Madara (Six Paths) by MasonENGINE.png|'Madara Uchiha'|link=Madara Uchiha 'Ōtsutsuki Clan' |-|Primary= Kaguya_by_marcinha20OIUhgbnm.png|'Kaguya Ōtsutsuki'|link=Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki_iouhj.png|'Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki'|link=Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki Kinshiki_lmkjhbv.png|'Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki'|link=Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki Urashiki_okiuhujg.png|'Urashiki Ōtsutsuki'|link=Urashiki Ōtsutsuki |-|Secondary= Render_jkjhjb.png|'Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki'|link=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki Hamura_jkhjg.png|'Hamura Ōtsutsuki'|link=Hamura Ōtsutsuki Asura_Otsutsukiiouhujgvb.png|'Asura Ōtsutsuki'|link=Asura Ōtsutsuki Otsutsuki.Indra.full.2499785.png|'Indra Ōtsutsuki'|link=Indra Ōtsutsuki Toneri_jkihjgbn.png|'Toneri Ōtsutsuki'|link=Toneri Ōtsutsuki 'Kara' |-|Members= Base_Jigen's_Render_jkhvhj.png|'Jigen'|link=Jigen Delta_-_rander_Boruto_kljkhgvc.png|'Delta'|link=Delta Kashin_koji_bykjhgud.png|'Kashin Koji'|link=Kashin Koji 'Others' |-|Others= Naruto_gamabuntaklljhbhv.png|'Gamabunta'|link=Gamabunta 'Anime/Movie Only' |-|Characters= Mui_naruto-KJIHUGH.png|'Mui'|link=Mui Hiruko_transparent_by_kjhgv.png|'Hiruko'|link=Hiruko Menma_render_by_tiagouchiha-d5dza26_kljhgh.png|'Menma Uzumaki'|link=Menma Uzumaki Guren_naruto_poiuhyjgvgb.png|'Guren'|link=Guren Condor_lkjhjgdhf3lcrwe.png|'Condor'|link=Condor Satori_true_kljmhnbv.png|'Satori'|link=Satori Raijin_lmknjhghvbjnkjn.png|'Raijin'|link=Raijin Tenji_kljhgjfsdc.png|'Tenji'|link=Tenji 'Weapons' |-|Tools= Canon_mnb.png|'Chakra Cannon'|link=Chakra Cannon 'Transformations' |-|Transformations= Naruto_rikudo_sennin_,mnkbv.png|'Six Paths Sage Mode'|link=Six Paths Sage Mode Category:Naruto Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime